Lesson 500
Summary The first event of the athletics festival is tamaire, a ball-tossing game to a far away basket. The Yorozuya are the only ones left in their team due to Asraman and Alchu beating up their own teammates' spirits to hoard the monetary prize for their masters. When the game starts, Asraman and Alchu began to take out the other team's spirits. Yet Gintoki's and Kagura's efforts to throw their balls into the basket are thwarted by a heavily injured Hasegawa trying to warn them of another powerful spirit in the other team. His warning is reinforced when a badly beaten Asraman is thrown into the basket on top of the Madao (making Gintoki cough op blood). To Shinpachi's horror, this stronger spirit belongs to Tae. Both her and the spirit not only threw a high amount of balls into their own team's basket (as well as throwing a badly injured Alchu into the Yorozuya's basket), but they also throw Kondou and his spirit into her team's basket, destroying it and making the game end in a tie. The next game is a three-legged obstacle course and a weakened Gintoki and Kagura decide to participate. Surprised that Tae's higher level spirit derailed their plans, Alchu and Asraman decide to use their secret weapon, Guardian Spirit Fusion. Unfortunately, because they combined with Hasegawa, it ended up being a useless spirit deity. Shinpachi sees that the race is actually made up of the teams of two on top of their spirits as these spirits crawl along. The teen despairs over the Yorozuya team's useless spirit causing their team to be in last place. Katsura and Elizabeth arrive with Katsura's spirit, participating in the race on the other team. The two go on ahead but are violently stopped on the next obstacle, a path covered in spirit-destroying charms. Characters Characters in order of appearance # Shimura Shinpachi (main character) # Sakata Gintoki # Kagura # Otose (cameo) # Hasegawa Taizou # Shimura Tae # Kondou Isao # Katsura Kotarou # Elizabeth Guardian Spirits *''Tae:'' Spirit Name: Dark Thousand Hands Kannon **Created from the accumulated malice of the burnt eggs she always makes (The appearance of a dark-skinned man with thousands of arms). As karma, she suffers from two curses, the first of which is that she burns everything she cooks and the second is the burden of taking care of Shinpachi. Is based on a version of the Buddhist bodhisattva (a being that attained enlightenment but decided to remain on earth to teach others) Kannon or Guanyin. She is the first person shown to be seemingly aware of her spirit. *''Kondou:'' Spirit Name: Vajra 10,000 Ball Bodhisattva ** Is actually the guardian spirit of Kondou's t*sticles and the guardian spirit (stalker) of Kannon. Created from the accumulated malice of his discarded s*man after masturbation (thus looking like a man with an appearance of male genitalia). His Karmic curse is to be a perverted stalker (his gorilla characteristics has nothing to do with the curse). Vajra is an indestructible substance in Hinduism and Buddhism. *Sprit Name: Guardian Deity Madao(madao is spelled with different kanji) **A fusion accident caused by spirit Madao fusing with Asraman and Alchu. It has all three of their bad traits and is useless for most of the year. Has the appearance of a sphinx-like creature with the upper body of a six-armed Hasegawa and the lower body of a four legged beasts with a lightening shaped tail. *''Katsura:'' Spirit Name: It's not Corolla, It's Katsulla ** Born from its decommission after returning Katsura's half-soul when it hit him and absorbing the other half. It greatly helps him flee from police establishing his "Runaway Kotarou" nickname. His karmic curse is that he is forced to constantly drag the spirit around by his hair with the potential of premature baldness. He is the second person aware of his spirit. Based upon the Corolla car brand (a car brand within the Japanese car company Toyota). Category:Chapters